


Mirror, Mirror

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Glad I suggested the mirror?”





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: mirror sex and face sitting.

She understood now why Isabelle had suggested this, the mirror moved to the end of their bed as she sat on Isabelle’s face. She watched herself getting eaten out, the sweat glistening on her body and the way it flushed as she became more and more aroused. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the mirror as Isabelle’s tongue slid along Clary’s folds and circled around her clit. Every so often she would switch between lapping at her clit and sucking on it, Clary’s moans echoing through their room. 

It felt so good and Clary had been on the edge for what seemed like hours. She was ready to come now and was just about to voice it when Isabelle suddenly doubled her efforts to bring Clary off. 

Soon Clary was chanting out Isabelle’s name as her orgasm hit her, Isabelle holding her still and continuing to lick at her until it was too much and Clary was pulling away, rolling to lay beside her, breathing heavily.

Isabelle sat up and smiled down at her, her mouth glistening. She licked her lips clean before leaning down and giving Clary a kiss. Clary ran a a hand through Isabelle’s hair and kept her there, kissing her back.

“Glad I suggested the mirror?” Isabelle asked after a moment.

Clary nodded. “Yeah, very glad.” She gave her another kiss before saying. “You ready for your turn?”

Isabelle laughed and nodded, the two of them shuffling around so she could see herself in the mirror as she rode Clary’s face.


End file.
